Innocence Shattered in the Autumn Cold
by Unholy Preacher
Summary: Xiaoyu catches her beloved in the arms of another. What will the young Chinese girl do?


Disclaimer: All the characters here are the property of Namco. Also, the following is a song titled "Innocente" by Delerium with lyrics by Leigh Nash.   
  
You can't see my eyes,  
You can't see my eyes  
And they don't see yours  
Hear me when I say I don't mind at all  
It's the rain that I hear coming  
Not a stranger or a ghost   
It's the quiet of a storm approaching that I fear the most  
It's the pain that I hear coming   
The slightest crystal teardrops to the ground in silence when my love is near  
Darling when did you fall when was it over  
Darling when, when did you fall when was it over  
It's marching through my door now  
The stony cold of lonesome  
A bell tolls for my heart and then my lonesome song begins  
Darling when did you cry I couldn't hear you  
Darling when, when did you cry I couldn't hear you  
I suppose it is the price of falling in love  
I suppose it is the price of falling in love  
It's the rain that I hear coming  
Not a stranger not a ghost  
But the quiet of a storm approaching that I fear the most  
It's the pain that I hear coming  
The slightest crystal tear   
Drops to the ground in silence when my love is near  
It's marching though my door now the stony cold of lonesome  
A bell tolls for my heart and now my lonesome song will end  
Darling when did we fall when was it over  
Darling when, when did we fall when was it over  
I suppose it is the price of falling in love  
I fear that it's the price of falling in love  
  
  
The trees gently swayed with the autumn wind's whispers. Leaves were blown all around her as she walked. Xiaoyu clutched the books tighter to her bosom to shield herself from the cool breeze. She could see the sun about to set on the horizon as she walked alone - the grass yielding beneath her feet. Jin usually accompanied her, but she couldn't find the Japanese boy at all after school ended hours ago. Her friend, Julia, also could not be found in school that day. So it was one of those rare occasions that she had to walk home by herself.   
  
She raised her head as the large structure of the Mishima mansion entered her field of view. Its massive size loomed above her reflecting the cold, empty feeling she had that day. She could see the storm clouds gathering up above as a few drops of rain began to slowly scatter into the earth. Xiaoyu ran as fast as she could to the mansion, to try to avoid the coming downpour.   
  
When she approached the door, her school uniform was partially wet. She unlocked the door and hurriedly went inside. It was as empty as it had seemed on the outside. Heihachi Mishima was away on business, and there didn't seem to be any servants in the house. Xiaoyu went directly to the kitchen to get something to eat. She set her books on the table and scoured the refrigerator to make a sandwich. It was then that she heard a curious noise coming from upstairs.  
  
She dropped the bread and butter, went straight to the living room and into the bottom of the stairs. There was another sound - something squeaking. If she was only mildly curious before, she was very interested now. She wanted to immediately inspect what was going on.  
  
Slowly, she ascended the stairs. As she spiraled upwards, more noises could be heard from above. The sound could be heard louder now. On top of the almost rhythmic squeaking, there were low controlled grunts rising sporadically. Her hand clutched at the railing more tightly with each passing sound.  
  
Finally, she had reached the top of the second floor. There was creaking on the floor boards too. Her heart began to pound faster and she walked quietly through the hall. She listened carefully to pinpoint where the noises were coming from.  
  
"Oh my God!" the Chinese girl thought, "It's coming from my room."  
  
She tried to steady her shaking legs and continued forth towards her door. She was breathing heavily now. Lurid and painful scenes began playing through her mind. The noises became even louder, the grunting clearer. Her nerves were like frozen popsicles. She paused for a second as she gripped the handle to the door. She could now hear two distinct grunts along with the steady rhythmic squeak of the bed, and the ruffle of the bed sheets.  
  
Closing her eyes for a second, she tried to calm herself before she pushed opened the door. What greeted her sight filled the young innocent girl with disgust.  
  
"Kuma!!!! Panda!!!!! Ewwww ewwwww ewwwww ewwwwww ewwwwwwwww!!!!!"  
  
The end. 


End file.
